A Gathering of Greendalians
by awabblertoday
Summary: Shirley hosts a multicultural party for the winter with the study group plus one more. T for mild language and possible slash.


A/N: Hello. It seems there are only forty-five days left till Christmas Eve. So, I gave myself a writing challenge and my younger cousins are encouraging me not to procrastinate. The challenge is to write forty-five one-shots (that's one each day) from forty-five different fandoms, all pertaining to Christmas (some with mentions of other holidays). Some will be family and friends, some might be upsetting, some might be romantic. It is unknown even to me until I start writing. Each one-shot will vary in length. It could be a cute little ficlet with maybe a hundred words, but it could also be an enticing story with over ten thousand words. Also, here's a heads-up in case you don't know: a lot of my pairings are slash. I'll write it as a warning if I plan on establishing couples in each fic. Don't complain or say I didn't warn you. This is my first in this challenge, due to the day (November 9th; though I'm giving myself until 1:30am as the end of the day considering my schedule). Being said, this is the only one where I'll write such a lengthy Author's Note. To all of you still reading this, please enjoy the fic and I do not own the people within. +++++++

Fandom: Community Pairing(s): Possible Dean/Jeff; Bromance Troy/Abed Words: 1,910 Warning(s): Multiple religions; Possible Slash; POV changes

ANNIE'S POV

I wonder how many people she invited. I'm glad we're doing the whole multi-domination thing tonight. I can't believe she won't tell us who all she invited and I can't believe we had to still do a stupid gift-giving exchange. It doesn't even make sense. Who wants to go buy something for a number? In fact, all this tells me is there's at least six people coming tonight. There's seven in the study group.

OMNISCIENT

Annie sighs, inwardly battling with herself as she stares at the small wrapped gift lying in front of her recently lit menorah. She toys with some ribbon, once again debating herself on how decorated the gift should be. Meanwhile, Abed has just left a store, holding a box he had paid extra for wrapping. He walks to a Salvation Army Santa and empties his pockets which adds up to a little over forty dollars. He doesn't stick around and quickly crosses the street instead, contemplating his choice on the gift.

ABED'S POV

This is cool. Cool, cool, cool. Unless the wrong person gets it and how would I know who gets it. Who gets it? Number four, apparently. But who is that? It's apparent Shirley at least invited the study group. Pierce too? But anyone else? This gift could possibly have a major imprint on a life. But maybe not. If Britta gets this, Pierce will be the only one she doesn't come after. But the rest of us would turn into The Final. It would break our friendship apart, turning us into even further outcasts with a desire to kill. On the other hand, if Troy gets it, this could turn us into Stand By Me but then both Troy and I would be Verne.

OMNISCIENT

Abed continues the battle, going down each respective timeline and ending it with a movie comparison reference. Unknown to him, down the street, Troy is sitting in a caf . There is a giftbag on the floor by his feet and he is eating a donut with a cup of coffee while fiddling with a piece of paper.

TROY'S POV

Darn, when are people going to learn that a Jehovah's Witness isn't necessarily Christian? Then again, it is for Shirley. And it's not a Secret Santa thing. It's just a gift exchange. I'm not even sure who three is. I mean, I don't even know what number I am. I think I've made a safe decision. Unless, unless I don't get a girl. Uh-oh.

OMNISCIENT

On the fire escape of her own apartment, Britta sits with her legs swinging off. She is smoking a cigarette, watching the bums in the alley not too far away. Ever so often, she glances back through her open door to a rather large box wrapped in cartoonish reindeer. She smushes the butt and opens the box beside her for another.

BRITTA'S POV

Holiday parties really aren't my thing. I know Jeff is going to come up with some lame excuse again. It'll probably be last minute. Or he might not even show up. He could probably forget and then laugh it off. I kinda don't want Pierce to show up. He's kinda douchey. Annie's going to complain over every miniscule detail and Troy and Abed will be off in their own little world. Barf. Shirley's gonna try and make me like Christmas and all. I just know it. She can't help it. I wonder if there's anyone else outside of the group going to this thing. No way of knowing for me. I've got number one but I don't even have a number. What a rip.

OMNISCIENT

Pierce turns away from the cloaked "masters" and waves the staff in the air, signaling the meeting is over. As he removes his armor, he notices someone being a little too close to his locker unit and runs over. He makes sure his unwrapped package is still there. He hides it within a secured pocket of his cloak and makes his way for the tunnel.

PIERCE'S POV

Religion is something sacred, but it doesn't mean I trust these people. I don't trust people in general, so why in the hell am I going to this party? For Shirley. That's easy. Why am I part of an annoying social group with a weirdo who can't think for himself, a cocky guy who's gay for the dean, a prissy jock, a pill-popper and a bitchy atheist? It's for mama love Shirley. My life was stuck-up and now I can't express myself right. Damn it. But I will go to this party tonight and give a gift to number seven whoever the hell that is.

OMNISCIENT

Shirley is setting up decorations in her house. Obviously, the main sight is the Christmas tree, but it is nicely decorated with bits and pieces of various religions. She has a menorah lit by the snack bar and a bowl by the bathroom isle for charity.

SHIRLEY'S POV

This must be better than last time. Of course anything can be better than that first time when we ended up having that brawl. Lord, I hope we don't having anything of the sort this time. Religions will be put aside when we start divvying up the gifts and play the games oh, shoot. I don't have any games and the party starts in less than an hour! I really hope number two will like my gift.

OMNISCIENT

Jeff is driving in his car. He is dressed up moderately and is wringing his hands out around the steering wheel. He glances over to the very undersized box lying on his dashboard. The crimson wrapping glimmers against the reflection of the passing street lamps which are slowly turning on as the sky darkens more. It is nearing six.

JEFF'S POV

Hmm. I really didn't even want to come. I've got a black book of women I don't remember and a free TV at that Spanish bar, but something's drawing me to go. It's probably because of the number I picked. I got number eight, but there are only seven people in our group. I've counted it out several tiems, but it's still the same. Who is this eighth mystery guest? I bet Shirley did this to me on purpose. She probably did something to mess with the results so she'd make sure I'd get the off number; thus making me come. Crafty.

OMNISCIENT

The eighth invited guest to Shirley's bash walks down the sidewalk to her house. He doesn't know too much about her and has questions on whether he should really be coming. He is positive there will be alcohol that might very well lead to some interesting situations. All in all, he doesn't have many friends outside of work or friends at all. The house comes into view.

CRAIG'S POV

I can't believe I was invited to this party. I got number five something nice, I suppose. I don't even have a number yet. Was I supposed to get one? Oh, I have been avoiding the study group all week out of nervousness. Well, there's no tunring back now. It's time to face my fears and such. Dammit, I am going to have fun if it kills me.

OMNISCIENT

The doorbell rings and Shirley answers excitedly. Troy and Abed had arrived together first. Their presents are on a small table beside the tree and the two are eating some of the food, talking about a TV show. Annie had arrived next, followed by Britta and then Pierce. The presents had stacked up. Annie is reading a book by the glowing fireplace and the other two are arguing about something simple that has since escalated. Shirley had begun to grow worried that her other two guests weren't going to arrive. Everyone knows one of them is Jeff, but no one has thought about who the eighth could be.

"You made it!" She greets him warmly.

Jeff gives her a polite smile back. "Wouldn't miss it."

He walks up to Annie, curious over which book she is reading. Outside, Craig had almost made it to the yard when he notices Jeff ringing the bell.

"How could I have forgotten about Jeffrey being here?" He muses aloud. "Okay, Craig. You are the dean. You can do this. Whoo."

After a quick pep talk, he marches to the porch. He lets out a sigh and clutches the box in his clammy hands. He switches the weight to one arm and rings the doorbell. Inside, everything comes to a standstill. Annie closes her book; Troy and abed put down their food. Britta and Peirce stand up and move around with Jeff and Annie for a better view of the door. Shirley coughs lightly and cheerily moves to open the door.

"Did you have trouble finding the place?"

He smiles with a soft chuckle instead of answering. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you. You can set your gift on the table and we can get this party started."

Craig feels instantly nervous with all the eyes aimed at him. Shirley is warm and Annie is inviting. Britta and Abed are apathetic; while Troy is confused. Pierce looks disgusted, but Jeff he just looks blank. He isn't really displaying any emotions, which makes the dean feel more unsettled.

Twenty minutes later, there is non-holiday upbeat music playing and the people are mingling. Shirley decides this will be a fantastic time for presents. She asks everyone to sit in his or her respective areas before moving to do the same. She eyes the gifts on the table with a soft sigh.

"Alright. Now, who bought something for number one?"

Britta stands up in response.

Shirley nods. "Go get your gift and bring it to me. I'm number one."

The blonde girl grabs the cartoon reindeer and hands it off. Shirley smiles and gives her thanks, carefully tearing off the edges so she can slide the gift box out. Removing the lid, she can clearly see what the gift is: a thick book on making mixed drinks.

"Well, I do love being in the kitchen." Shirley smiles. "Thank you, Britta."

Britta nods and sits back down. Shirley places the book back in the box and looks around. "And I bought something for number two." She announces. "Who is that?"

Annie timidly waves her hand. Shirley smiles and grabs her small box. Annie quickly unwraps the loose paper and unfolds her gift. It is a bright red handmade knit scarf. "Thank you, Shirley. It's beautiful."

"Well, I've got something for three." Troy jumps up.

"I'm three." Abed adds.

Troy hands the gift to his best friend, who goes through the tissue paper hurriedly. He pulls out an original digital camera.

"I love it." He stands, giving Troy a quick half-hug and a special handshake. He then turns the the gift table. "Alos, I have number four."

"Awesome." Troy responds. "I'm four."

Abed hands over the wrapped box. Troy enthusiastically rips through the wrapping, coming up at a collection of classic Christmas movies: Rudolph, Frosty, It's a Wonderful Life, etc. Troy gives Abed another hug as a means of saying thank you.

"I .. have five." Craig walks up anxiously.

Jeff stands up a little nervously. "I'm five."

Craig cautiously hands the gift over and Jeff takes out the gift. It is a festive unisexual holiday sweater. Jeff smiles, the first real emotion he has distributed over the course of the night. Craig smiles at this.

"I've got something for six." Annie calls out.

"That's me." Pierce answers.

She hands over the gift and he rushes through the wrapping. When all is done, he stares at a science kit. A forced smile finds its way on his face and he starts laughing. Annie frowns but Pierce quickly covers it up.

"My parents never let me have one of these. Dad said it did nothing but crush dreams. Well, a lot of my dreams are over with now, so I have a lot of use for this. Thanks, Annie."

"How strangely out of character. But, you're welcome."

"I have seven." Pierce announces, shifting his focus between Craig and Britta.

Britta stands with a soft smirk. Pierce hands over the small box. The blonde eagerly opens the unwrapped gift, to find another box. There is a box within the box and a very slim box within it. Britta is a little frustrated but doesn't show it as she opens the last box and finds an all-season yearlong pass to a reasonably expensive spa. She smiles wide and almost hugs the man.

"Thank you, Pierce. This is just what I need!"

"There's one more gift." Abed points out, breaking te sudden party movement.

Jeff's face is a burning red. Whether he is embarrassed of his gift or mad at Abed for mentioning it, the group does not know. The dean is flustered. He is almost positive the gift is a joke meant for one of the group. Not feeling comfortable, he stands to leave and grabs his jacket. Before he can make it out the door, a strong arm grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him back. Jeff slams the door shut, shocking the others. He has the lightweight gift in his hand, almost desperately thrusting it into Craig's.

"I have eight. You're eight. Open it."

Annie moves Troy and Abed beyond the food table to enjoy their gifts. Shirley takes Pierce to the other side of the tree. Britta excuses herself to the bathroom, instantaneously feeling uncomfortable. Craig follows Jeff's gaze and grabs the present tentatively. They move to the couch. Shirley motions to Annie. They take the boys to the bathroom, silently joining Britta. Craig slowly unwraps the gift and finally pulls out a sprig from a holiday plant.

"Mistletoe?" He exclaims breathlessly. "You must've thought it was for someone else."

Craig places the plant back into the box but Jeff whines a little and grabs the plant in question. It is still in Craig's grasp and Jeff's grip wraps around the dean's. craig's eyes widen as Jeff lifts their arms above their heads. While Craig is distracted by the movement, Jeff swoops in and locks lips with the man who has caused him a very heated sexual tension over the past so many years.

"Jeffrey "

"Merry Christmas, Dean." Jeff grins and he leans in for another.

[][][][][][ That was WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY longer than I had anticipated. Hope you enjoyed. Favorite, review, follow, etc. Show your love! ][][][][][]  



End file.
